The present invention relates to an insulation spindle for a pull switch, and more particularly to a conductive spindle assembly which can be used in several kinds of pull switches.
Pull switches are commonly used to control the change of speeds of a ceiling fan. It is not easy to make a pull switch comprising a base provided with a plurality of wiring grooves. Therefore, a conventional pull switch of the prior art is provided with three positions for three different speeds in addition to a disconnection position. In order to reduce the cost of the pull switches of the prior art by means of a reduction in number of the capacitors and to facilitate the switching of speeds, the prior art switches have been designed in various ways to meet the requirements for a variety of the switching modes.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pull switch 1 of the prior art comprises three positions for three different speeds and a disconnection position. Such a pull switch is capable of changing speeds due to the fact that it includes a conductive piece which is located at a lower level to contact with one of three other conductive pieces located at a higher level. This allows the switch to connect with capacitors of various capacitances. The insulation spindle 10 is provided with a conductive collar 101, as shown in FIG. 2-a. The conductive piece 11 is situated at a lower level while the conductive pieces 12, 13 and 14 are located at a higher level, as shown in FIG. 2-a wherein the conductive piece 11 is in conduction with the first conductive piece 12. When the insulation spindle 10 is turned to the position as shown in FIG. 2-b, the conductive piece 11 is in conduction with the second conductive piece 13. When the insulation spindle 10 is turned again to the position as shown in FIG. 2-c, the conductive piece 11 is in conduction with the third conductive piece 14. When the insulation spindle 10 is turned further to the position as shown in FIG. 2-d, the conductive piece 11 is no longer in conduction with any of the three conductive pieces at the higher level, thereby resulting in a disconnection position.
Now referring to FIG. 3, a pull switch 2 of the prior art comprises an insulation spindle 20 with a conductive collar 201, two conductive pieces 21 and 22 located at a lower level, and two other conductive pieces 23 and 24 located at a higher level. In FIG. 4-a, the conductive piece 21 is in conduction with the conductive piece 23. When the insulation spindle 20 together with the conductive collar 201 is turned to the position as shown in FIG. 4-b, the conductive piece 21 is in conduction with the conductive pieces 22 and 24. When the insulation spindle 20 together with the conductive collar 201 is turned again to the position as shown in FIG. 4-c, the conductive piece 21 is in conduction with the conductive piece 22. When the insulation spindle 20 together with the conductive collar 201 is turn further to the position as shown in FIG. 4-d, the conductive piece 21 is no longer in conduction with any of the other three conductive pieces, thereby resulting in a disconnection position.
From the above description, it can be known that the two different kinds of conventional pull switches use the different kinds of insulation spindles and conductive collars.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a conductive spindle assembly which can be used in several kinds of pull switches including the two kinds of prior art switches so that by use of the conductive spindle assembly in accordance with the invention, the costs for storing, handling, and manufacturing different kinds of insulation spindles and conductive collars can be saved.